


나 형 좋아해 (i like you)

by jeonwoos (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, this is a millennium late!, very minor norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jeonwoos
Summary: “Are you drunk?”Haechan leaned closer and pressed his face into the side of Mark’s neck.“Hmm, maybe a little tipsy.”





	나 형 좋아해 (i like you)

**Author's Note:**

> i was meaning to post this around the time the go teaser came out but i never ended up completing it so B(  
> here it is now, probably a lot shorter than it should be (´ε｀*)

“Are you drunk?”

Haechan tilted his head to the side with a laugh. “No.”

The music was loud, but not enough to mask their conversation. They could hear each other well enough through the vibrating bass. Haechan leaned closer and pressed his face into the side of Mark’s neck. 

“Hmm, maybe a little tipsy,” he breathed, warm, then turned to nip softly at Mark’s pierced earlobe. The older boy held back a surprised flinch, making Haechan smile and tip his head up. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, shiny and white under the neon light.

Mark stared at him with lidded eyes. They fluttered shut when Haechan reached up and ran a hand through his hair, likely messing it up, his other hand firmly gripping the base of his neck. Mark ran his tongue over the roof of his own mouth and tasted the sweet remnants of his strawberry daiquiri.

When his eyes slipped back open, they were focused towards the corner of the room where Renjun was sitting on one of the bright neon-colored beanbags, his head rested against Jaemin’s shoulder as Jeno nosed along the line of his jaw. His eyes flicked back to Haechan when he felt the other boy move closer.

Haechan’s arms wound around Mark’s neck, the loose sleeves of his jacket bunching around his wrists. They were close enough so that Mark could see the clear outline of his contacts in the vibrant purple lighting. Haechan’s teeth peeked out to bite his lip again, this time in a small smile, and Mark felt his thoughts slow to a sluggish stop. The music was loud but not disruptive, instead guiding the two of them together, beating against their ribs and sliding up their backs in a smooth rhythm.

“Can I…?” Haechan murmured, gaze sliding across Mark’s mouth. Mark swallowed and tilted his head forward in a nod. 

Haechan leaned forward and pressed their mouths together swiftly, lips parted and meshing softly with his. Mark felt him sigh against his mouth, hands reaching up to glide through his hair and brush over his jaw. Mark lifted his hands and reached into Haechan’s jacket to grip his t-shirt, fingers splaying out to eventually grip at his waist.

“Keep ‘em there,” Haechan muttered before grazing his teeth against the curve of Mark’s bottom lip and making his heart stutter in his chest.

“O-Okay,” he murmured before tilting his head so that they were cheek-against-warm-cheek. 

⠀⠀

A short while later, when Mark was sure that his lips had gone somewhat numb from kissing, Haechan leaned back with his mouth quirked up in a satisfied smile.

“You taste like strawberries, hyung. I like it.”

⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at @1ovenana! i apologize for whatever mistakes i managed to fit within 430 words :/


End file.
